No te separes de mi
by SoraHyuuga
Summary: ShunxJuneLos chicos se van de excursion a la montaña... pero Shun y June no tienen un buen día... espero k os guste y dejen reviews por favor!


**No te separes de mi**

Un día, los caballeros de Atenea decidieron irse de excursión a la montaña, para olvidarse de todas las peleas que tuvieron y para divertirse un poco, todos los caballeros decidieron ir por su cuenta, pero hiendo en parejas.

Seiya se fue con Atenea, Hyoga con Eri, Shiryu con Sunrei, Ikki con Shaina y Shun con June.

Cuando por fin decidieron cada pareja irse por su cuenta, Shun estaba nervioso por estar a solas con la persona a quien amaba, June, se paro a ver una Kikyo, que era muy extraño ver esa flor en una montaña, cuando June se estaba acercándose a la flor, se resbaló y se cayó de un precipicio junto a Shun, que se había lanzado a cogerla, mientras caían del precipicio, Shun la estaba abrazando para cuando llegaran al suelo, se hiciera daño él, y no ella.

Cuando chocaron al suelo, Shun se quedó inconsciente y mal herido, le salía sangre de la cabeza, mientras, June, le intentaba curar, pero con miedo, comenzó a decir tartamudeando:

**June:** L...lo siento... por culpa mía... mira... como has acabado..., pero... por favor,... sigue viviendo por favor.

Shun la escuchó llorar y culpándose por lo que había pasado, mientras se estaba levantando, le dijo:

**Shun:** June, tranquila, no me pasa... Ugh!

**June:** Shun no te levantes, se te abrirá la herida

**Shun:** Me da igual, pero como al menos tu no te has hecho nada

Le dijo sonriéndola, entonces June se puso roja como un tomate, y seguía llorando, Shun, se puso de pie, y comenzó a caminar, intentando averiguar si había alguien para que les ayudase a salir de hay.

**Shun:** mierda... si tuviera aquí mis cadenas... a lo mejor podríamos salir de aquí.

June, se levantó para poder abrazarle, pero se quejó del tobillo.

**June:** Ay!...

**Shun:** Que te ha ocurrido June?

**June:** nada...creo que me he torcido el tobillo, nada más...jejeje, pero igualmente no me puedo quejar, tu estas peor por ayudarme.

Shun no dijo nada, pero la obligó a que se subiera a su espalda, June no se pudo negar, pero comenzó a llover, entonces Shun mientras llevaba a June a su espalda, se refugiaron en una cueva que había por la montaña.

**Shun:** Vaya más mala suerte, ahora se pone a llover

**June:** Ehm... si, no a habido nada más que tener tan mala suerte hoy que hemos salido de excursión para divertirnos _"aunque estoy contenta porque estoy a solas con Shun "_

La lluvia comenzó a empeorar, y la pareja no dijo ni palabra durante el rato que han estado dentro de la cueva, entonces June quiso romper el hielo.

**June:** no hace un poco de frío?

**Shun:** ...

Shun no dijo nada, pero se estaba acercando a ella, se puso detrás suyo y le puso su chaqueta

**Shun:** a si por lo menos no tendrás frío

**June:** pe...pero y tu?

**Shun:** a mi no me importa, lo que me importa es que tu estés bien

**June:** eh? O/O

Shun no supo que hacer, y se paso un buen rato observándola y pensando que hermosa era, y que ojalá la lluvia no acabase nunca, y que nadie les encontrara para así estén juntos.

Pero entonces cayo un rayo y partió un árbol, y June se asustó, y se lanzó a abrazar a Shun, y Shun la abrazó y no la quería soltar.

**Shun:** Tranquila, solo a sido un pequeño rayo /

June temblaba, entonces, Shun, acarició su rostro y la levanto para que estuviera a su altura, y comenzó a besarla, June, se quedó en shock, la persona a la cual amaba, le estaba besando!

Sus labios se separaban a poco a poco, pero sin separarse del todo

**Shun:** June, lo siento, pero es que yo...

June le tapo la boca con el dedo

**June:** no hace falta que sigas.

Entonces, June, junto sus labios con los de Shun, la lluvia paró y Seiya comenzó a llamarlos

**Seiya: **SHUUUUUN! JUNEEEEE! DONDE OS HABEIS METIDOOOOOOO!

**Shun:** Seiya aquí de bajoooooo!

**Seiya:** VALE, ahora os subo

Seiya sacó una cuerda que tenía en su mochila y comenzó a subirles, con ayuda de Ikki, Shiryu y Hyoga, mientras los chicos los subían, Shun agarraba a June para que no se cayera, cuando llegaron y pudieron descansar.

**Sunrei:** Mirad, un arco iris, que bonito

Cada pareja comenzaron a observar el arco iris, June apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Shun, y Shun apoyó su cabeza encima de la suya.

**FIN**


End file.
